Badboi Experience
by fas12345
Summary: When Alisha moves with her best friend Brendan she meets her number one band. Little did she know things are headed for bad times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alisha's .

I was out jogging at 6:00 a.m. I figured this was the best way to get my head cleared. I just moved with my best friend, Brendan. We've talked about this move forever. Now that it's actually happening, I'm confused. I ran about a mile when I got back to the house. Brendan was awake and in the kitchen. "Hey! You want breakfast?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table. He wouldn't let me leave again otherwise.

He put the breakfast down on the table. "So, do you still like that one band?" he asked. "Oh, did you mean the band with the brunette or the one with the guy?" I said sarcastically. "Ha-ha. Soo funny. What was their name? Um, One Erection?" I rose up one eyebrow quizzically. "Do you happen to mean One Direction?" "THAT'S IT! Well guess what I got you… Close your eyes." I obediently closed them and opened them again to reveal Brendan there with 2 One Direction concert backstage passes.

I screamed my head off and jumped up and down. Brendan sat there laughing as I started singing random parts of their songs. "Oh my god, wait, when's the concert?" I asked. "Tonight, so you better get ready spending all day hating your outfits." I rolled my eyes, even though I knew that's what I was about to do. I hurried up and washed my plate and then ran up the stairs. I spent half the day with my outfits and they were all terrible. I need to go shopping.

I grabbed my purse and headed out. I drove to the nearest boutique. As soon as I stepped out my car some guy running towards me knocked me down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. He looked back but kept running. I just shrugged it off and walked in the store. It took me 2 hours, but I finally found the perfect outfit. It said, "I love to party, but I'm not too crazy." It was a red silk tank top with black panel leggings and black platform heels. I drove back home. I still have 1 hour until the concert, enough time to do my makeup.

When I finished, the end result was perfect. Brendan walked in the doorway to my room. He did a cliché "hot chick" whistle. I pushed him out the door and into the car. We made to our way to the concert a little late. That way we don't seem to desperate to meet them, plus we had to stop for gas. We got backstage. The boys were all back there sitting on a dark blue couch. Zayn stood up as soon as he saw me. The rest of them followed after him.

Harry was about to introduce himself but I caught him off. "You're Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis, and you're" Zayn cut me off. "What the hell guy." I must've had a confused look on my face because he explained. "Um, we met today. Right after you came out your car." I was flushed I couldn't believe I had yelled at Zayn. "I'm so sorry. If I had known it was you…" He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. All of them gave me a big hug.

Considering the incident that happened earlier, Zayn and I really hit it off. He even gave me his number. Well, Brendan got a number too. Looks like someone's getting himself another boyfriend. (The number is not from one of the guys.) I went to sleep texting Zayn.

Zayn's P.O.V.

The guys and I were sitting on the couch. They were all having a great time. I was too busy thinking about this girl I met today. Well, I toppled her over, if you'd consider that meeting someone. I couldn't get what she said out my mind. It wasn't what she said that made me think of her though. It was her face. Her dark hair and dark eyes were so beautiful. While I was running I had to look back to see her again.

It was sort of unfair. If I wasn't trying to avoid paparazzi, I'd probably have stopped to talk to her. I was thinking of her face again when someone stepped through the door. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing. It was the girl. She looked more beautiful up close when you can take the time to look at her. The outfit she was wearing made her ten times more beautiful. My body had stood up before my brain could keep up. I would still be at a loss for words if Harry hadn't introduced himself.

I told her about our little encounter earlier today. She started apologizing for yelling at me, but I stopped her before she got the chance. We all gave her a hug. She smelled so sweet, like flowers, or something. I wanted to hold her forever, but that would be awkward and I needed to get onstage. We all said bye and went to do the first few songs. Each time we came backstage, I found myself talking to her.

"So, what's your name exactly, beautiful?" I asked her. "Um, my name's Alisha…Wha- I was going to ask what's yours but that wouldn't make sense." I laughed. I thought it was cute how nervous she was. Right before the concert ended, I gave her my number. I texted her on the ride home. The boys kept messing with me about her but I don't care. When we pulled up to the house, she was just falling asleep.

No matter how many times I come here, it will never cease to amaze me how big and amazing the house was. We went inside and sat down on the sofa. "You still texting her?" Louis asked me. "No. She went to sleep." That brought a lot of noise from them. "Wow, you guys talk for a couple hours and she falls asleep on you already." Niall said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I said goodnight and went to sleep thinking of Arielle's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alisha's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing out As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. I looked to see who was texting me. It was Zayn, he texted: **I can't wait to see you again.**I couldn't help it; a smile came up on my face. I wanted to see Zayn just as badly. I just couldn't show it as much. Instead of putting how much I want to see him I just sent: **Same **Yup, just one word; simple but effective. He texted back almost immediately: **Meet me at the Starbucks on Canal Street, k? ;) **I had texted back: **Sure, when? ****Well, I have to get ready so, at 5?** I just sent a winking face and it was set. I was going to see Zayn again! I ran over to Brendan's room. "Brendan! Brendan! Breeennndaaann! Get up!" He started turning over with his phone still in his hand. "Texting your little boy toy? Whatever, guess what? Zayn wants to meet me at 5:00!" I did a weird happy dance. "Huh? Uh, that's great… Oh my god! I'm supposed to meet Trent at 3:00. What time is it? 2:36?! Ughhh!"

I laughed as he rushed into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. I went into my room and picked out my outfit. I went for a sort of casual look than last night. I wore a gloriella top, true religion women's billy disco pony express blue denim jeans, and Vince Camuto Jenks Bootie. I put the outfit on my bed and went and took a shower. I was so ready for this date.

Zayn's P.O.V.

I woke up exceptionally early. I was trying my best not to text Alisha, that would look to desperate. I waited 2 more minutes and then texted her. She responded back quickly, not as quickly as I'd hoped, but she responded. It was settled we're meeting at Starbucks at 5:00. I went and brushed my teeth, and then I went downstairs to have breakfast. It was about 3:00. I still had 2 hours before I saw Alisha again. Niall walked down the stairs, his hair a mess. "So, you seeing Alisha again?" he said with his mouth full of food. I just nodded and stared at my phone. I really wanted to text her again, but then she wouldn't wonder and I wouldn't be mysterious. "What's your answer?" Niall asked me. I didn't even realize he was talking to me in the first place. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. "When and where you gonna meet her?" "Oh. Um, in 2 hours at Starbucks." All of a sudden Louis came out of nowhere. "Well, you better get ready." I rolled my eyes but took a glass of orange juice with me upstairs.

I went through my clothes. I didn't want to look too flashy. I'd hate to seem like I was flaunting off my money. Still, I want look good enough that she wants to stare at me and only me the entire time. It took me twenty minutes but I got the right outfit together eventually. I put out a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and gray jeans. I went and took a shower. By the time I got out, it was 3:26. I put on my clothes and went out to get ready for the date. I went ad drove to the nearest flower boutique. I found one named Lexington Flower Shop. I went in there and bought a white flower. Then I drove back and made a picnic. I planned for this date to go a bit longer than intended.

Alisha's P.O.V.

It was 4:30 now. I was alone in the house since Brendan went to meet Trent. I was spraying perfume on me; Chanel No. 5. I went into the car it was about a 25 minute drive to get to the Starbucks. When I got there it was 5:02. I looked into the store and saw Zayn sitting there at a table. I walked in and he stood. He looked amazing. He definitely knows how to dress right. The outfit wasn't flashy at all, yet, it made you want to stare at him. When I got to the table he pulled out my chair for me. It's the first time someone other than Brendan had done that for me. I liked it. He sat down in his seat. "You look great," he said to me. "Even more so with you," I said. He smiled and said, "Um, I already ordered for you, if that's okay?" Aww, he was just so sweet. I nodded my head.

A lady came over with some coffee. It was a Café Miel. I loved this; it's actually my favorite coffee. "Um, is it ok?" he asked. I nodded my head again. "Actually, ironically, this is my favorite coffee." I took a sip. The date went awesome and I learned a lot of things about him. I said goodbye, hugged him, and was about to leave when he called me back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Well, I was going to" He cut me off again, "Come with me. I want this date to keep going on." I sighed. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm just relieved to know that this is a date for sure." He laughed and headed me over to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zayn's P.O.V.

I've never seen someone as beautiful as Alisha. When she first walked in I had no clue how to explain how beautiful she was. In the car, she was singing along to every song. She had an amazing voice and I really loved it. I could listen to her sing to me all day. We were pulling up to Orchard Beach. "Okay, you have to close your eyes." She looked at me suspiciously but covered her eyes anyways. I went to the back and took out the picnic basket. Then I went up to the front and grabbed her out of the car. She was laughing as I was guiding her around. I stopped somewhere where very little people were; mostly because I didn't want any fans mobbing us. I put everything down for the picnic and told her to uncover her eyes.

The smile that was spread across her face was enough. I sat her down on the blanket with me and started unloading the basket for food. "You know what… I've never had a picnic on the beach before," she told me. "Well, there's a first for everything." I said. The sun was pretty much coming down by the time that we finished most of the food. "You know what? I'm going in the water." I got off my back just in time to see her jump into the water. "Come on! You big baby!" I shook my head. "No way I can't get wet in these clothes!" I yelled back. "Then do some skinny dipping, just hurry it up!" I laughed as I took off my jacket and ran in the ocean with her. She started splashing me and I splashed her right back. She went underneath the water. That was the perfect time for me to kiss her, so I went under too. I found her quickly and she was smiling. I went up to her and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss.

When she came back up she was still smiling. She suddenly grabbed me and kissed me again. I got out the water and she followed me. "Well, I have another date planned for us. But, since we're all wet, it might turn out different." She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't care. I'm having fun. Let's keep going on." I nodded my head and started packing up the picnic. When we were all packed up I ran to put the basket in the car. When I got to my car though there was nothing but paparazzi surrounding my car. _They're going to ruin everything,_ I thought. I put the basket in the car when they started flashing cameras and yelled at me. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses as I was going back to Alisha.

She saw my worried expression when I came up to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. I just shook my head and handed her the glasses and my jacket before the paparazzi showed up. "Just put these on, and don't respond to anything they say." She had a confused look on her face until the paparazzi came around the corner. Alisha quickly put on the jacket and the glasses. They were throwing all types of questions to her. "Are you dating the pop star?" "What's your name?" "How long have you two been together?" It was all I could do to not punch any of the in the face.

Alisha's P.O.V.

I was having so much fun. Zayn left to put the basket in the car and then come back. He came back with a really worried look on his face and a pair of sunglasses. I didn't understand why he would need them, the sun's down. I asked him what was wrong but he just handed me the glasses and jacket. I was so confused when suddenly I saw a lot of flashes. _Paparazzi._ I sighed and put on the things Zayn handed me. Zayn was leading me towards the car. He told me not to answer the questions but I just wanted to yell. Why don't they understand that, if anything, they're just annoying people. I managed to get into the car without cursing out any of them. Zayn drove, but as soon as he did, some other vans started following him.

He suddenly started to drive pretty fast. "Um, Zayn..." "Don't worry. I'm just gonna lose them." In a matter of minutes, with a lot of twists and turns, we lost them. "Is it always like that?" I asked. He nodded his head. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He drove a little more until he finally pulled over. "I suppose you don't want to continue the date anymore?" I didn't really know. I decided that I wasn't going to let the paparazzi ruin my fun time with Zayn. I nodded my head. He looked a bit surprised. But started driving again. He pulled up at Riverside Park. During the night, it looked exceptionally beautiful. I got out the car right after he did.

"Shall we?" he asked. I nodded my head. "But where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "How about we get lost for a little bit." He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. This is the most fun, and romantic, time I've had in a long time. "So, I barely know you, Alisha. Tell me something about yourself." "Like what? Ask me anything. I am an open book." "Okay. A simple question: Favorite color?" "Easy: Blue. Well, blue-green actually." "Awesome. Mine is electric blue. I'm really sorry about what happened back there." I just shrugged it off. "One bad part of a day can't ruin an amazing day." "So, you had fun?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

He started to run us off into the trees out of nowhere. He settled in one place and just sat down. "You know what sucks about this state?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No, what?" "You can never see the stars in the sky. Too much light and smoke everywhere." "Yeah. I rarely see clear star-filled skies." "How about we make one last stop before I take you home?" I said sure and we headed back to the car... He drove for a long time, and eventually I dozed off. He woke me up by shaking me a little. "Okay, cover your eyes." I complained but covered my eyes again anyways. "Okay. Now lean your head back and look up. Great. Now uncover them." When I uncovered my eyes I was so surprised. There were so many stars in the sky.

"Zayn… Where are we?" I asked him. "Just in Central Park. None of the lights really hit here so you could see stars pretty easily." I smiled. I don't really know why, but I couldn't hold it back. He asked if I was ready to leave and I said yes. When we finally came back to the house I was entirely dry, and incredibly happy. He walked me up to the front steps. I took out my phone to see what time is it. "Wow. We met at 5:00 and it's now 12:00." "Well, technically, we met at 5:02, but who's counting." I laughed and he started to lean in to kiss me. I leaned in too. Our lips were about to connect when the sprinklers came on. He just laughed, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I went inside smiling from ear to ear.

Brendan was sitting in the living room when I came in. "Where have you been?" he asked. I couldn't answer at the moment. I was still thinking of today. "Where'd you get that jacket?" Brendan asked me. I had forgotten that Zayn gave me his jacket. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted him about it. He texted back almost simultaneously as I sent I out. He texted: **Don't worry bout it beautiful. Make sure that you sleep in it though. I don't want it back. **I then sat down and told Brendan about everything that happened. "Well, that explains why your smiling he said. Well, I'm heading to bed, you coming?" I nodded my head as we headed up the stairs. I was most definitely going to sleep in Zayn's jacket tonight.


End file.
